dhaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Dhaera
Dhaera (To Humans), Celebana (To Elves), or Jhar'dah (To Trolls), is one of the three continents on the world Isaela. It is mostly untouched by civilization, Humans having built only a small city (New Harbor) to the south, and the Elves holding their beautiful and exquisit city to the North. (Aina'dor) Geography The geography of Dhaera is mostly unmapped, a massive expanse of desert seperating the Northern portion from the Southern. In the Southeast, the Humans exist on the Plains known as Baylen, their capital city being New Harbor. Numberous settlements dot the land, new ones showing up monthly, and old ones crushed silently under the Orcish Warbands that occasionally roam the Plains near the Mountains. Most are unmapped, since they never reach any sort of significance before falling. In the Southwest, mountains tower high into the clouds. This is where hundreds and hundreds of orc tribes make their home. They live a nomadic life, occasionally rallied under a strong leader to push human settlers back away from their lands. There are no maps of the Mountains, and very few humans ever return from the area alive. Settlers in the area call these lands the Blood Mountains. In the center of the continent, a massive expanse of desert carves Dhaera in two. The Sea of Sand, it is called. No elf has ever traversed the desert successfully, nor has any known human tried. Most think of it as the end of the world, whatever lay beyond it easily forgotten and ignored. In the North, a sprawling and wild forest dominates the landscape. This is where the Elves and Trolls share company. They are constantly at war, skirmishing constantly. Respect for the forest has been kept by the Forest Elves and the Trolls, but the City Elves in their magic fueled utopia (Aina'dor) have forgotten, favoring their diety of Brilliance and Light. That division is what continues the strife between the Trolls and the Elves, ensuring their battles feed the soils of the forest with blood for many years to come. Islands dot the shoreline of the North, mostly unexplored, and unnamed. Though the Magisters of Aina'dor have become curious, ancient songs of Forest Elves naming them 'Dragon Spine Isles'. Perhaps this area is home to such creatures? Perhaps it's just a nickname due to their visual likeness. History Originally, Trolls and Orcs were the only races who lived on Dhaera. The Orcs butchered eachother in droves, creating a life of warface and chaos in the south. The Trolls existed peacefully in the Northern Forests, living alongside nature, and never leaving a single footprint. Around eight thousand years ago, the Elves arrived on the shores of Dhaera as refugees, fleeing extermination from the Human Kingdoms of old. They settled in the Northern Forests, quickly building their city, and continuing the use of their magics and faith. Many elves chose to live simpler lives, farming and hunting to survive instead of recreating the existance they used to before the racist human kingdoms of the east joined together to destroy them. Two hundred years ago, the Humans arrived in the South. Sent by one of the Larger of the Elder Human Kingdoms, they were meant to discover a new land, cultivate it, expand it, and create a massive fleet of marine vessles to aid in the Kingdom's conquest for land and power. However - The settlers who arrived did so by wrecking on a reef off the shore of Dhaera, and building homes out of pieces of their ships. Each ship that came to check on the colony met the same fate, causing the Elder Kingdom to believe the colony lost, or destroyed by some unknown entity. So now they make the best out of their situation, striving to live day to day, the weak and undersupplied city of New Harbor keeping it's people alive and well to the best of it's ability.